Frequently in compiling documents, particularly in two or more languages, phrases with several interpretations may be found. Because of this, an ambiguity may exist in the interpretation of a phrase. Currently, compiled documents are often verified entirely by hand in an effort to avoid any ambiguity. There are also a number of articles and handbooks containing rules and recommendations about how to correctly write and compile documents, including court and other legal documents, in order to avoid ambiguity in interpretation. This is because the wrong interpretation of documents may have negative consequences. These articles and handbooks typically contain a formal set of rules to follow. One of the best ways to verify ambiguity in a document is to have the document checked by several people independently. However, for a number of reasons, checking for ambiguity in this manner is performed carelessly or unprofessionally. One of the reasons might be that the person checking the document might not have sufficient qualifications as a philologist to find the ambiguous phrases and sentences. In addition, this task is very labor-intensive for people who are not native speakers, because finding ambiguity requires an in-depth knowledge of the language, its lexicon, its syntactic and morphological rules, its exceptions and other features. Additionally, bringing in highly qualified professional native speakers with philology training is often an expensive step that is not always available to a company or person.